fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
DanLu
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = N/A |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Ricochet Habaraki |Character2 = Lucy Heartfilia |Kanji2 = ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |Romaji2 = Rūshi Hātofiria |Alias2 = Princess |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 17 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = Heartfilia Konzern (Former) Sorcerer Magazine (Former) |Magic2 = Celestial Spirit Magic Unison Raid Urano Metria Ushi no Koku Mairi (Temporary) Gottfried |Image Gallery = DanLu/Image Gallery }} DanLu (Dan x Lucy) is a past fanon pair between Zentopia Legion Corps Member, Dan Straight and Fairy Tail Mage, Lucy Heartfilia About Dan and Lucy Dan Straight Dan Straight (ダン・ストレイト Dan Sutoreito) is a member of the Zentopia Legion Corps Dan is a slim, young man with crimson colored hair and magenta eyes. His canines are very sharp. Dan has small, thin lines running down from the ends of his eyes and towards his cheeks. He wears a thick armor over his body which consists of a metallic breastplate that extends down to his knees, making the lower extension appear as a long skirt, while he also wears shoulder pads and gauntlets on his arms. He also wears armor to cover his legs. Underneath it all, he wears a black sweater with dark pants, the latter being covered slightly with a dark green skirt, as well as brown shoes. He carries his two magical weapons, Ricochet and Habaraki, with him at all times. Dan is a very eager, cheerful and somewhat energetic person, often sporting a wide grin on his face. Laid-back and quite confident in his abilities, he is also quite flirtatious. When around women he deems attractive, he attempts to ask them out or otherwise flirt with them playfully. Dan has admitted that he's perfectly capable of being with any women he meets that he finds attractive, but this doesn't stop him from risking even his life for the woman that he loves, making his love a little fickle but genuine. Lucy Heartfilia Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91 cm; waist, 59 cm; and hip, 88 cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. In X792 (which her age is 25), her hair is considerably longer, and she keeps it all in a side ponytail. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. History Dan's History Dan hails from a port-like town called Cedar where the citizens depended on the local knights, who protected the town and the church. Dan comes from a family of knights and, as such, he was treated kindly and had a "happy" childhood. At some point in his younger days, Daniel found himself in a civil war, as the knights fought with each other briefly in a battle which left no one injured. Some years later, a girl whom Lucy Heartfilia strongly resembled started attending the same school as Dan and he fell in love with her. Almost every day since then, he would ask her hand in marriage but she always rejected him, upsetting him to the point where he apparently cried for three days and nights. To overcome this rejection, he embarked on a journey away from home. During his travels, he encountered many beautiful women, all of whom rejected him, and eventually became a member of the Legion Corps of Zentopia Church. Lucy's History Lucy was born into the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where the two met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. Lucy became withdrawn and depressed after her mother's death while her father was overly obsessed with his business and money and eventually, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Relationship At first, Dan and Lucy were enemies in search for any clues about the Infinity Clock. They met each other when Lucy tries to make a run with the book, Dan spots her, seemingly falls instantly in love with her, and stops her. Dan starts ranting about how beautiful Lucy is and continues to fawn over her figure.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 They later meet again in the ruins of a sacred Zentopian Church in searched for one of the missing Infinity Clock parts.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 134 Lucy tries to hide behind Michelle, but is soon seen by him nonetheless, which results in her frustration.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 135 Dan expresses his love to Lucy throughout the Infinity Clock incident but he also continues to flirt with other women who he finds attractive, making his love a little fickle.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 151 Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. One day Lucy's cousin, Michelle Lobster, arrives at the Fairy Tail Guild to give Lucy a memento left to her by her father.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 128 Later, the Earth Land counterparts of Sugarboy, Coco, and Hughes arrive at the guild stating that they come to take Lucy, and demands that the guild hands her over.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 After some time, Lucy was forced to hand the clock part over after being caught under Mary Hughes' Command Magic spell.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 131 Lucy, feeling down from losing the memento, decides to visit the Heartfilia Konzern to look for clues along with the rest of the Team Natsu, Carla and Wendy. After searching, the group came across books called "Life of the Clockwork" and "The Key of the Starry Heavens".Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 Lucy says that the there might be a message in the books, but she sees the door suddenly break and an Exceed and a man clad in armor enter. When Gray, Erza, and Natsu attack the armored man, he uses his shield to reflect the attacks and return them back to the Mages, which results in the mansion taking damage. The man in the iron-clad armor introduces himself as Dan, and claims that he has a Magic shield which can reflect any attack. When the others attempt to attack and fail, Lucy tries to make a run with the book, but Dan spots her, seemingly falls instantly in love with her, and stops her. Dan starts ranting about how beautiful Lucy is, with Team Natsu awestruck at what's happening. Dan continues to fawn over Lucy's figure until Erza interrupts, telling Michelle and Lucy to run. Natsu and Gray attack Dan as Lucy and Michelle flee.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 While Dan and Erza battle each other, Lucy makes her way out to the hall, however Samuel blocks her path. Later, Dan states that they only have little time, and touches the books above Erza with his lance, making it large and fall to Erza. Then, he attacks Natsu and the attack causes Natsu to shrink to the size of a doll. The fight between the two groups continues outside the mansion, but Samuel manages to take hold of the book and read through all of its contents when Lucy throws the book to Happy and tells him to run with it. Samuel and Dan then leave, with Dan stating that he and Lucy will meet again and go on a date. Standing in the rubble of her old house, Lucy wonders what her father is trying to tell her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 Lucy examines and then explains the Key of the Starry Heavens book to the others in the guild, stating that they need to find the other clock pieces scattered in different areas. They decide to split up and look for the remaining clock pieces and Lucy is teamed up with Natsu, Happy, Michelle and Romeo to find their piece.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 133 When Lucy and her team reached their destination, Lucy claims that she has a bad feeling, only to be proved right when her group meets Dan and Coco. Dan teamed up with Coco, and the two are given the same task of searching for one of the missing Infinity Clock parts in the ruins of a sacred Zentopian Church.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 134 Inside the underground crypt, Dan appears in front of the Fairy Tail Mages, he claims that he knows from Samuel about the book and the location of the clock part. Lucy immediately hides behind Michelle, but is soon seen by him nonetheless, which results in her frustration about his unchanging attitude towards her. Natsu interrupts Dan while he expresses his love and attacks him numerous times, but Dan easily counters with his shield, sending Natsu's flames to Lucy. When Lucy and the others attempt to flee in the commotion, Dan finds them once again and continues flirting with Lucy, but is interrupted by Coco this time, who reminds him that the clock parts take priority. Afterwards Natsu attacks Dan one more time, but he reflects the attack again, and Lucy is set on fire once more. Dan tries to use Habaraki to shrink down Natsu, but misses and hits Lucy instead, which causes him to tearfully apologize to her and call himself a bad lover. Lucy tells Dan to turn her back to normal, but he decides to keep her, planning to put her on his desk as a decoration.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 135 After that, Coco tells Dan to fight Natsu later and that they still need to find the Clock part but he ignores her. Lucy, getting dizzy, summons Sagittarius, but he is also affected by Habaraki's shrinking abilities. Sagittarius fires an arrow at Dan but it has no effect and he uses it as a toothpick. Romeo and Michelle the figure out a plan to distract Dan. Michelle asks Dan if he would like to marry Lucy in the crypt; it's a holy place and it would be perfect, and Dan agrees. Dan lets Michelle do the bridal plan, and she says that the honeymoon will be on an around-the-world cruise and that they will become constellations called the "Married Lovebirds" that decorate the sky. Dan says that would be wonderful, before he smells something horrible, which is Romeo's yellow fire; Romeo snuck up and set the flames off under Dan's armor. The smoke of the fire spreads out of the armor and Lucy is flung from Dan. Romeo tries to use his purple fire to catch Lucy, but she is then caught by Happy. Lucy and Happy are then attacked by Dan's Habaraki, but the Mage misses his targets and hits both Lucy and Happy. Lucy is returned to her normal size, but everyone is shocked to see that Happy has grown huge. Happy starts to go on a rampage which forces Dan to return him back to his original size as well and he begins a fierce battle with Natsu shortly afterwards.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 135 While searching for the part, Lucy accidentally activates a trap which captures her party, along with Coco. Although hesitant at first, Coco receives Lucy's help which however results in both of them falling in a lower room, separating themselves from the other Mages. After both try to learn the other's reasons for collecting the parts, Lucy asks Coco to be careful, only to activate a trap herself, which would have hurt her had Coco not emerged and saved her, saying she was just paying her back for helping her at the previous trap. They discuss their reasons for finding the clock piece but it ends once they reach a dead end, where Coco tries to find a hidden switch on a statue, only to activate another trap which results in her being knocked out. Lucy reunites with the other Fairy Tail Mages, but decides to tend to Coco's injured leg before returning to the search for the clock part.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 135 Meanwhile, Natsu and Dan are still brawling at the underground graveyard. Dan simply uses his Habaraki to enlarge various objects so that they can collapse and crush Natsu. In the midst of the fight, Dan states that he is aware of the fact that Natsu's power hasn't changed since 7 years ago and that he will not lose to someone like him. As Natsu refuses to give up and continues attacking offensively, the two Mages eventually end up in a chapel where the rest of Natsu's group is currently located, and Dan manages to shrink Natsu again with Habaraki. After Natsu and Romeo's attempts to protect Lucy from Dan go in vain, Dan invites her to marry him, only for Lucy to instantly decline and ask for Michelle's help. Michelle, along with Happy, tell her that she must act as a bait in order to distract Dan, to which she hesitantly agrees. Lucy, dressed as a bride, tricks Dan into following her and Natsu finds the chance to get back to his original size, using the other man's lance. In a combined effort, the group manages to defeat Dan and, due to the impact, the clock part appears immediately afterwards. Happy cries out of joy, since his plans involving Lucy's sex appeal prove successful for the first time, much to her irritation.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 136 Lucy and the others speak about how large the clock piece is and that they were not expecting it to be so big. Dan appears behind them and when Natsu asks him if he wants to fight again, he claims he is done fighting them. All of them ask Dan for an explanation as to why the Legion Corps are after the clock parts, and so Dan decides to tell them the story of his past in the form of a picture book. Dan starts talking about his past and explained that there was a girl Dan fell in love with in the town, but after the war she was nowhere to be found. Lucy, Michelle and Romeo again conclude that she dies but Dan mentions that she looked just like Lucy. Happy thinks that this is the reason why Dan fell in love with Lucy. Dan ends his story by saying that somewhere along the way, he became a Legionnaire and now he is helping Byro find the missing Clock pieces. After explaining everything, Dan starts chasing after Lucy again. When Lucy says that every girl would do, and he does not have to chase only after her, Dan turns to examine Michelle, but says that he likes girls that are spunkier, to which Happy agrees. When Virgo suddenly pops out, Lucy asks what she can do. Dan asks her if she is a maid and orders for some food, but Virgo starts to dance because she does not have any food, and Dan also starts dancing in response, as he says that it reminds him of his hometown dancing. He keeps dancing, even after Virgo disappears, but stops when Byro appears, as the latter is disappointed at Coco and Dan for not succeeding in their mission. Dan admits that he lost sight of the job and approaches his “soulmate”, but a boulder falls and hits him which results in Dan fainting.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 Dan is still unconscious when Natsu and Byro clash. During the fight, Natsu and Lucy save his and Coco's life when they are attacked by the Byro. Lucy asks Byro why he would attack his allies, and is enraged when he replies that any member of the Legion Corps is prepared to throw their life away for their goals.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 Just when Natsu is about to be attacked by Kanaloa's ink, Lucy summons the Celestial Spirit Aquarius through a puddle of water, and the spirit neutralizes the ink's poison with water, only to scold the Celestial Spirit Mage for summoning her from a puddle. She also tells Lucy to practice calling two Celestial Spirits at the same time, so that she can be everywhere with her beloved Scorpio.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 Soon, Natsu is defeated by Kanaloa and Byro attempts to collect the clock part, but Lucy tells him to stop and return her father's memento to her. However, he tells her that Legion was ordered to gather all the clock parts because at the hands of an individual they could cause the end of the world, to which Lucy replies that even Zentopia and the Archbishop do not know how to prevent that.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 Later, Lucy admits that even though she does not understand what Zentopia means about the clock parts, Fairy Tail is going to gather them all since it was her father's will. After this, she summons the Celestial Spirit Taurus, who cuts Kanaloa's tentacles and compliments Lucy for her body, after one falls on her, much to her irritation. After this attack, Natsu is freed and, along with Lucy, using her Fleuve d'étoiles, and Romeo, using his flames, he defeats Kanaloa, making the other two Mages trip and fall from the impact of the attack. The group then prepares to face Byro.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 Lucy tries to summon Capricorn but Byro nullifies her summoning technique as well. When Dan regains consciousness, he says that, in his dream, even Titania confessed his love to him but stops narrating his dream, after he notices that Byro and Natsu have engaged in a fight. After Natsu insists on fighting Byro, even after witnessing the latter's Nullification Magic, Dan compliments him for his bravery and states that the fight is not over yet. He is also amazed that Natsu stands up, despite the number of hits he has taken but is able to tell that Natsu's punch is a weak blow against Byro, when the Fairy Tail Mage manages to strike a single attack againist the Legion leader.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 As the fight between Natsu and Byro goes on, Coco notices that the latter has not used any offensive form of Magic so far, but Dan tells her that Byro's Magic is among the strongest in Fiore. As Byro states that guild Mages take jobs only for the money, Lucy and Happy deny it. Byro then gives examples to Lucy and Happy of "rent" and "food expenses", at which both are shocked at his accurate guessing. She and the others watch as Natsu replenishes his strength by eating the flames of the crypt candles and as Natsu continues to fight Byro, despite losing quite horribly. As they watch, the little girl from the "Key of the Starry Heavens" book appears and speaks to Lucy, warning her about something.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 When Michelle questions Byro's principles and actions, Dan, clearly confused, asks from Lucy to explain to him what is going on, only to be hit by Natsu who was sent flying towards his direction. Byro uses Divine Arrow on Lucy and the others, much to Dan's horror, and when Coco prevents Byro's attack from landing and tries to rationalize him, Dan was moved. Byro snaps and decides to kill Coco with Divine Arrow too; Lucy tries to stop him but, realizing it is futile, Coco thanks Lucy, adding that she grew to really desire to be her friend. Later, when Lucy asks him whether the Infinity Clock used to belong to Zentopia, Dan expresses his ignorance. Suddenly the other Fairy Tail members arrive with their clock parts. Lucy tries to tell to her friends that Byro can nullify any Magic but they still attack, despite failing to hit him. Before anything else can happen though, the clock pieces start glowing brighter and come together, letting out a horribly loud gong sound as she and the others hear. Lucy is pulled into a trance where she sees her father, who turns into the little girl from the "Key of the Starry Heavens" book. The girl tells Lucy, "I told you not to, but... time is etched and chaos descends." Meanwhile, Natsu smells something, and looks up just as a familiar dark guild appears: the new Oración Seis, consisting of Angel, Midnight, Cobra, Racer, Erigor and Jackpot.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 References Navigation Category:DanLu Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help